staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Grudnia 2002
thumb|left|80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Telezakupy 8.45 Tęczowe rybki - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka 9.40 Traktorek 9.55 Truskawkowe wzgórze - serial anim. 10.00 Twarda gra 1/26- serial kanad. (1988) 10.55 Barok w Pradze - film dok. 11.25 Carlos Santana 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.45 Plebania 240- serial TVP 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 U siebie 14.15 Podróże małe i duże: Europa jakiej nie znamy - Niemcy 2 14.45 Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Przetarg na polskie skrzydła 15.40 Euroexpress 16.05 Raj 16.25 Moda na sukces 1791 - serial 16.50 Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania 141 - serial TVP 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.05 Wieczorynka: Cypisek - syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa 19.15 Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 19,30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.20 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia pol. (1991) 22.00 Krok od śmierci - film fab. USA (2001) 23.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.45 Profit 23.55 Prawo i bezprawie (10) - serial 0.40 Nowa Ziemia 9 - serial USA 1.25 Seans na życzenie: W ślepym zaułku - film obycz. USA (1999) 3.45 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (21) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 4.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 7.05 Studio urody 7.15 Złotopolscy 70 - telenowela 7.40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Miś Kudłatek 8.00 Lada dzień (10) - serial 8.50 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.15 Poszukiwacze złota (2) - serial prod. francuskiej 11.50 Sławny Jett Jackson (7) - serial 12.15 Krajobraz Polski - Ekologia polskich gleb 12.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Miami Sands 70/110 - serial 14.00 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem 15.00 Wokół nas: Królowa chłodu - na motywach baśni J. Ch. Andersena 16.00 Panorama 16.25 Gruby 1/7 - serial 16.55 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Pogoda 19.05 Dzień rewolucji - film dok. 20.10 Na całe życie - quiz 21.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim - Anna Korcz, Leszek Kuzaj - widowisko 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Między zapomnieniem a odwetem - film dok. 23.25 W sidłach natręta - thriller USA (1992) 0.55 Zaginiony blues - dramat obycz. USA (1986) 2.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7,00 Plac budowy 6 7.25 Pokemon 3 212 7.55 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 8.20 Asy z klasy 37 9.10 Bar - widowisko rozrykowe 9.45 Rozwód po amerykańsku 59 10.10 Samo życie 139 10.45 Rosyjska ruletka 30 11.35 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja 56 12.45 Luz Maria 48 13.40 Muzykogranie 14.40 Normalny Norman 4 15.10 Szpital na perypetiach 13 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja 57 17.20 Kuba Wojewódzki 13 18.15 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 18.45 Informacje i Sport 19.15 Awantura o kasę 17 20.05 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 20.45 Miodowe lata 7 96 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.40 Idol extra 22.35 13 posterunek 13 23.10 Informacje i Sport 23.30 Graffiti 23.50 Bar - widowisko rozrywkowe 0.45 Pokolenie mutantów - film USA 2.20 Muzyka na BIS thumb|left|48px 05:35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik 05:50 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela /powt./ 06:35 Telesklep - magazyn reklamowy 07:05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki - telenowela /powt./ 07:50 Strachy na lachy - serial animowany 08:15 Szczenięca lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 08:40 Łepski Harry - serial animowany 09:05 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 09:30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10:35 Telesklep - magazyn reklamowy 11:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show Ewy Drzyzgi /powt./ 12:50 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn /powt./ 13:25 Szczenięca lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany /powt./ 13:50 Łepski Harry - serial animowany /powt./ 14:15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial dla młodzieży 15:15 Milionerzy - teleturniej /powt./ 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki - telenowela 17:10 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show Ewy Drzyzgi 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 SUPERKINO: Peacemaker - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22:30 Kompania braci - serial wojenny 23:50 Sidła miłości - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 01:45 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 /powt./ 02:15 Nic straconego thumb|left|100px 6:30 Anatol - Koci przybysz i Tajemnica tańczącej zjawy - kanadyjski serial animowany dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7:45 Obiektyw 8:00 Małe Ojczyzny - polski film dokumentalny 8:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Życie obok nas - Skały i minerały (5/13) - serial dokumentalny GBR; 1996 r. 9:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9:40 J.A.G - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - (12/23) - serial fabularny USA;2000 r. 10:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów Trójki 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11:45 Polskie ścieżki - Stamtąd przyszliśmy - cykl filmów dokumentalnych o profilu ekologicznym prod. polskiej 12:15 To jest temat - Płynąc z nurtem - reportaż 12:00 KURIER 12:35 Pamętam ciebie z tamtych lat - Maryla Rodowicz i Urszula Sipińska 13:00 Szczyt Unii Europejskiej w Kopenhadze 13:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14:00 Małe Ojczyzny - Węgajty - polski film dokumentalny 14:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14:45 Eurotel - magazyn problemów integracji europejskiej 15:00 Karino - Niebezpieczenstwo (3/13) - polski serial fabularny; 1974 r. 15:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Szczyt Unii Europejskiej w Kopenhadze 15:40 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Senat - studio senackie 17:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17:50 Przegląd Suwalsko-Mazurski 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18:40 Regiony Kultury 18:45 Szczyt Unii Europejskiej w Kopenhadze 19:30 Kurier sportowy 19:40 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów Trójki 20:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 20:50 Echa dnia - kometarz polityczny 21:15 Eurotel - magazyn problemów integracji europejskiej 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy, prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Przegląd Suwalsko-Mazurski (powt.) 22:15 To jest temat - Psy i ludzie - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:55 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Burza w biustonoszu - film dokumentalny USA; 1999 r. 23:55 Klub Filmowy Trójki: I Bóg stworzył kobietę - film fabularny FRA; 1956 r. 6:30 Opowieści taty bobra-film anim. 7:00 Anatol-serial rysunkowy 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 Małe ojczyzny-magazyn 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Życie obok nas-film dok. 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze-serial 10:30 Kurier, Pogoda 10:45 Telekurier-magazyn reporterów 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier, Pogoda 11:45 Polskie ścieżki-magazyn 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Na ratunek-film dok. 13:30 Kurier, Pogoda 13:45 Agrobiznes 14:00 Małe ojczyzny-film dok. 14:30 Kurier, Pogoda 14:45 Eurotel-magazyn 15:00 Karino-serial /3/ 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15:45 Kronika 16:00 Pogoda w regionie 16:05 Msza święta dla chorych 17:00 Studio Senackie 17:30 Kurier, Pogoda 17:50 Kronika Świętokrzyska 17:55 Pogoda w regionie 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:45 Rozmowa dnia 19:00 Nowe miasto-publicystyka 19:20 Warto wiedzieć 19:25 Pogoda w regionie 19:30 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier-magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Sport, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 Reportaż 22:30 Kurier, Pogoda 22:45 Sport, Pogoda 23:00 Burza w biustonoszu-film dokumentalny (dla dorosłych!) 23:55 Klub Filmowy Trójki: I Bóg stworzył kobietę-film fabularny 1:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|111px 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 Na topie - wywiad z... 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Teknoman - serial anim. 8.10 Czarny królewicz (9) - serial 8.35 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (21) - serial 9.00 Fiorella (171) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (73) - serial 10.40 Misja w czasie (11) - serial 11.35 Tequila i Bonetti (7) - serial 12.30 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 13.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (10) - serial 15.30 Fiorella (172) - serial 16.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (22) - serial 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (7) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (74) - serial 19.00 Wyspa fantazji (11) - serial 20.00 Poszukiwacze świętej księgi - film akcji Hongkong (1996) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Życiowa szansa 23.15 Życie jak sen (12) - serial 23.45 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. 0.15 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie (23) - serial 0.45 X Laski 1.15 Muzyczne listy 2.05 Strefa P - magazyn 2.30 Super VIP 2.55 To się w głowie nie mieści thumb|left|130px 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 7.35 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj (1) - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (77) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (61) - telenowela 9.40 Drew Carey Show (21) - serial 10.05 Norman w tarapatach (21) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Żar tropików (38) - serial 11.55 Przeklęta miłość (34) - telenowela 12.40 Telesklep 14.30 Albert - serial anim. 14.55 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 15.20 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj (1) - serial anim. 15.40 Pełna chata (155) - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (38) - serial 16.45 Bliźniaczki (18) - serial 17.15 Puma szkoła męstwa (7) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Żar tropików (39) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (22) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (22) - serial 20.10 Zranione serce - film obycz. USA (1995) 22.00 Czy boisz się ciemności (3) - serial 22.30 Czy boisz się ciemności (4) - serial 23.00 Piątek trzynastego - thriller USA (1980 0.45 Pojedynek mistrzów - film sens. USA (1994) 2.20 Kung-fu (12) - serial 3.10 Pełna chata (155) - serial 3.35 Bajer w Bel-Air (38) - serial 4.00 Bliźniaczki (18) - serial 4.25 Koniec programu thumb|left|88px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.403 Fałszywa stówa; telenowela TVP 09:00 Wehikuł czasu; Testament Krzywoustego 09:20 Ptakolub 09:45 Taka była telewizja; odc.7 -Taka była telewizja regionalna; powt. 10:35 Zjedz to sam; "Z" 10:50 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka 11:15 Hrabia Kaczula; odc.36/44 -Tajemniczy rejs 11:40 Hity satelity 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Forum Polonijne; powt. 13:00 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 13:15 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.15/20; serial prod. TVP 14:00 Szept prowincjonalny; A rybka lubi pływać 14:20 13 grudnia.Polska poza Polską 14:45 Kopenhaga 2002.Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Wehikuł czasu; Testament Krzywoustego; powt. 15:35 Ptakolub; powt. 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.403 Fałszywa stówa; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Euroexpress; magazyn o integracji europejskiej 16:50 Kopenhaga 2002.Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Hrabia Kaczula; odc.36/44 -Tajemniczy rejs; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:05 Kazik "na żywo"; koncert stereo 18:55 Wieści polonijne 19:10 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; Wronie gniazdo; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:15 Kopenhaga 2002.Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Złotopolscy; odc.403 Fałszywa stówa; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 21:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 21:15 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.15/20; serial prod. TVP; powt. 22:00 Szept prowincjonalny; A rybka lubi pływać; powt. 22:20 13 grudnia.Polska poza Polską 22:35 Zielona karta; odc.9; telenowela dok.TVP 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Profit 00:20 Kazik "na żywo"; koncert stereo; powt. 01:05 Zjedz to sam; "Z"; powt. 01:20 Miś Uszatek; Wronie gniazdo; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.403 Fałszywa stówa; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 02:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 03:10 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 03:30 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.15/20; serial prod. TVP; powt. 04:15 Szept prowincjonalny; A rybka lubi pływać; powt. 04:35 13 grudnia.Polska poza Polską 04:50 Zielona karta; odc.9; telenowela dok.TVP; powt. 05:15 Gościniec; powt. 05:45 Wierny Bogu i ojczyźnie 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|90px 07:00 Inforama Tele5 - informacje, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 07:15 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia 07:45 Inforama Tele5 - informacje, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 08:00 Saint Tropez (Saint Tropez) (117/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 09:00 Telezakupy 10:30 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 11:30 Werdykt - program sądowy 12:30 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Kenia - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 13:20 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (Jamais deux sans toi...t) (87/120) - serial komediowy 13:45 Videofashion - program o modzie 14:15 Tarzan (Tarzan) (75/75) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada 1991 14:40 Bob i Margaret (Bob&Margaret) (15/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Muzyczny kontener - program muzyczny 16:05 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 17:05 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (Jamais deux sans toi...t) (88/120) - serial komediowy 17:30 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 17:35 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia 18:00 Saint Tropez (Saint Tropez) (118/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 19:00 Videofashion - program o modzie 19:30 Tarzan (Tarzan) (75/75) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada 1991 20:00 Nikt nie jest doskonały (Nobody is perfect) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1989 21:35 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 21:45 Hakerzy (Bugs) (7/40) - serial sensacyjny, W.Brytania 1995 22:40 Taaaka ryba - magazyn w?dkarski 23:10 Sex TV - program rozrywkowy, tylko dla dorosłych 23:35 Wirtualny seks (Desires on the Net) - film erotyczny, Francja 01:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 Droga Krzyżowa z Lourdes 15.40 Stan wojenny - film dok. 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Łucji 16.10 Przegląd Niedzieli 16.15 Rok po roku 7: Nie zaprzepaśćccie wartości - film dok. o pontyfikacie Jana Pawła II 16.35 Archeologia: Petra - Róża Pustyni - Jordania - film dokumentalny 17.15 Wieliczka - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 Czarno-biały 14: Kazimierz Starowieyski - rozmowa 17.55 Św. Franciszek z Asyżu - widowisko muzyczne w wykonaniu Zespołu Dziecięcego Kruszyna 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Słowacja w fotografii - relacja z wystawy 19.10 Mistrz Paweł z Lewoczy - film dokumentalny 19.20 Nasz Dziadzio 3: Moja pierwsza podróż - wieczorynka dla dzieci 19.30 Obyś był zimny albo gorący: Nawrócenie - rozmowa z ks. J. Sikorskim 19.40 Historia zakonu Jezuitów - film dokumentalny 20.10 Biblia Gutenburga - film dok. 20.35 Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Łucji 21.15 Przegląd Niedzieli 21.20 Tossa de Mar - program krajoznawczy 21.35 Tossa de Mar - program krajoznawczy 21.35 Św. Ryszard Pampuri - film biograficzny 22.00 Sobór - wrota XXI wieku 2: Światłość narodów - film dokumentalny o uchwalach Soboru Watykańskiego II 22.50 Poeta Polskości - Józef Chełmoński - film dokumentalny 23.05 Program na następny dzień Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku